Sagi
'Saiyan Saga' 'Vegeta Saga' Son Goku wraca do domu podczas gdy jego żona Chichi szuka swojego syna, Son Gohana. Goku poszedł go poszukać a Chi-chi poszła kończyć obiad. Gohan zgubił się w lesie i mało nie zginął, z kłopotów wybawił go jego ojciec. Później thumb|left|232px|[[Raditz brat Goku]]razem poszli do Kame House przedstawić czteroletniego Gohana swoim przyjaciołom.Wszyscy byli bardzo zaskoczeni. Nagle na Ziemie przylatuję kapsuła z której wchodzi jakiś obcy.Zabija on ciekawskiego farmera i szuka Kakarotta. Zobaczył on na swoim skouterze, urządzeniu pozwalającym wykryć źródło energii Ki, że niedaleko jest wielka moc.Trafił on na Piccolo. Mieli już walczyć, lecz obcy zauważył większe źródło mocy i leciał sprawdzić czy to nie Kakarotto. Ujrzawszy Goku powiedział mu prawdę o jego pochodzeniu - kosmita oznajmił Goku, jest jego bratem, a on naprawdę nazywa się on Kakarotto i jest z Saiyaskiej rasy kosmicznych wojowników, wysłanym by zniszczyć Ziemię. Goku jednak nie pamiętał swojej misji, - Kakarotto stracił pamięć i nie zrobił nie wykonał zadania, ponieważ gdy był mały musiał uderzyć się w głowę i wszystko zapomniał. Wojownik zachęca Goku, by dołączył się do reszty jego ekipy Saiyan, którzy przeżyli wybuch ich planety Vegety. Goku stanowczo odmawia i mówi mu że może jest Saiyaninem ale on czuje się Ziemianinem gdyż to na Ziemi się wychowywał.thumb|186px|Śmierć Goku i RaditzaRaditz, zaskoczony brakiem ogona brata, zauważył go u jego syna. Porwał Gohana i żąda, by Goku zabił stu ludzi i zwłoki położył na wyspię Kame House, na dowód że chce opuścić Ziemię. Raditz odlatuje z Gohanem, a sprzymierzeniu Piccolo i Goku ruszają za nim w pościg. Tak o to rozpoczęła sie walka między Goku i Piccolo a Raditzem. Piccolo stracił rękę w pojedynku ze złym Saiyaem. Raditz miał już zabić Goku, lecz Gohan wpada we wściekłość, jego moc Ki gwałtownie wzrasta. Zdołał wydostać się z pojazdu, w którym umieścił go jego stryj, a potem uderza Raditza w brzuch, co budzi podziw Goku.thumb|left|Nappa i VegetaW końcówce walki Kakarotto zdołał unieruchomić Raditza, a Piccolo zdołał załadować swój atak, wystrzeliwany jednym palcem. Strzał przebija brzuch Raditza, a także trzymającego go Goku. Nameczanin nie miał innego wyjścia - Goku nie mógł puścić brata i obaj zginęli. Uśmiechnięty i umierający Goku dziękuje Piccolo za pomoc w walce i prosi Krillana, który dopiero co przyleciał, o znalezienie smoczych kul i wskrzeszenie go. Natomiast prawie martwy Raditz oznajmia wojownikom że za dwa lata przybędą tu dwaj następni Saiyanie i zniszczą Ziemię. Piccolo bierze Gohana na trening a reszta wojowników trenuje u Ziemskiego boga.Po dwóch latach a Ziemię przybywają Nappa i Książę Saiyan - Vegeta.Wojownicy stają do walki z najeźdźcami. Nappa zasiewa Saiyabaanów - niewielkie potwory kamikadze, dorównujące siłą Raditzowi. Jeden z nich, dokonując samozniszczenia, zabija Yamche. Krillan, wściekły za śmierć przyjaciela zabija prawie wszystkich Saibamanów. Nappa walczy z wojownikami Z, a Vegeta nie tracąc sił patrzy tylko jak jego towarzysz bawi się z Ziemianinami. Nappa atakuje Tenshinhana i uderzeniem odcina mthumb|Goku [[Kaio-ken w walce Vegetą]]u rękę. Chiaotzu poświęcając swoje życie dla przyjaciela, chwycił się pleców Nappy i dokonał samozniszczenia. Poświęcenie to poszło jednak na marne - wybuch zabił jedynie Chiaotzu, a Nappa wyszedł bez większego szwanku. Tienshinhan, zrozpaczony utratą przyjaciela, jedną ręką wystrzeliwuje ostatnie Kiai Ho, w które włożył całą swoją energię, po czym umiera z wyczerpania.Nappa miał już zabić sześcioletniego Gohana, lecz Piccolo poświęca się dla przyjaciela. Gohan rozpacza po śmierci Piccolo i strzela Bakuretsu Ranma w Nappę, lecz nic mu to nie robiło. I tak czterech wojowników poległo, a Goku, przywrócony do życia dzięki Smoczym Kulom dopiero dotarł na pole bitwy. W trakcie pobytu w zaświatach na planecie północnego Kaio nauczył się techniki Kaio-ken, zwiększającej jego siłę. Może użyć jej bezpiecznie tylko raz gdyż jest ona bardzo niebezpieczna dla ciała. Goku używa Kaio-ken i pokonuje Nappę. Vegeta wykańcza swojego towarzysza, a Goku każe Gohanowi i Krillanowi zejść z miejsca walki. Goku i Vegeta rozpoczynają wyczerpującą walkę. Kakarotto nie słucha wielkiego Kaio i używa Kaio-Kena wielokrotnie. Vegeta oburzonythumb|left|Vegeta Garlick-Hotym że jest on księciem Saiyan, a nie potrafi wygrać z Wojownikiem niskiej klasy, jakim jest Kakarotto, wylatuje w górę i strzela w dół pociskiem Garlic-Hō który zniszczyłby Ziemię, gdy by nie to że, Goku spróbował zatrzymać strzał swoim pociskiem Kamehame-Ha. Goku zdaje sobie sprawę że nie może normalnie pokonać Garlic-Hō , więc łączy swoją Kamehame-ha z Kaio-ken i dopiero wtedy zatrzymuje strzał Vegety. W odpowiedzi książę Saiyan wystrzeliwujethumb|222px|Vegeta Oozaru sztuczny księżyc, który zmienia go w postać Oozaru.Przemieniony w wielką małpę, mając zwielokrotnioną siłę, natychmiast pokonuje Goku. Yairobe, wcześniej przyglądający się walce, zdołał nagłym atakiem odciąć mieczem ogon małpy i Vegeta cofa się do poprzedniego stadium. Goku, zmęczony walką, leży bez sił, nie mogąc już walczyć. Wtedy Gohan, ujrzawszy księżyc, zamienia się w Oozaru i nokautuje Vegetę. Vegeta z trudem odcina ogon Gohana a ten, dalej będąc w formie wielkiej małpy spada na Vegetę, łamiąc mu przy tym wiele kości. Dopiero po spadnięciu na Księcia przeistacza się w człowieka. Vegeta, wykończony starciem, również nie ma siły do dalszej walki. Krillan chce wykorzystać szanse i zabić Vegetę, jednak Goku zabrania przyjacielowi zabić bezbronnego przeciwnika, pozwolił odejść Vegecie. Saiyan wsiada do kapsuły i odlatuje. Bohaterowie trafiają do szpitala. 'Freezer Saga' 'Namek Saga' Mister Popo przylatuję do szpitala gdzie znajduje się Goku i wszyscy jego przyjaciele. Popo podsuwa pomysł, aby wskrzesili zmarłych przyjaciół dzięki Nameczańskim Smoczym Kulom - ziemskie straciły moc przy śmierci Piccolo i Kamiego. Pokazuje też Bulmie dawny statek nameczanina. Ostatecznie do statku kosmicznego dostają się Kulilin, Bulma i wyleczony thumb|left|201px|Goku w szpitaluSonGohan. Dalej poraniony Son Goku nie może lecieć z nimi. Będący już się na Namek bohaterowiethumb|215px|Śmierć Zarbona ujrzeli inny statek. Gohan nagle wyczuł energię Vegety.To było już jasne - Saianin przyleciał na Namek, aby znaleźć tamtejsze Smocze Kule. Kulilin, Gohan i Bulma wpadli w panikę wiedząc, ze Goku nie ma w pobliżu i nie ma kto ich uchronić przed Vegetą oraz innym silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Mimo to szukają smoczych Kul. Napotkali jednak obcych rozmawiających ze sobą. Skryli się i podsłuchiwali. Okazało się, że był to Freezer - potężny kosmiczny tyran i właściciel wielu planet. Właśnie zmuszał on Nameczańskich wieśniaków do tego aby powiedzieli mu gdzie są magiczne Kule. Nieposłuszni Nameczanie za milczenie musieli zapłacić śmiercią jednego z ich dzieci. Gohan wpadł w szał ujrzawszy barbarzyństwo Dodorii - żołnierza Freezera, który zabił bezbronne dziecko. Gohan ratuje drugie dziecko przed śmiercią i chowa go da jaskini gdzie Bulma się kryję. Vegeta jednak zabija Kiwi - jednego z żołnierzy Freezera i Dodorię, świetnie się przy tym bawiąc, po czym powraca do szukania smoczych kul.Wróciwszy do wioski Gohan zobaczył ja całą spustoszoną bez ani jednego jakiegokolwiek ki.Znajduję jednak Smoczą Kulę i szuka następnych.Vegeta w tym czasie kradnie sześć Smoczych Kul Freezerowi i ukrywa je. Następnie Zarbon, oficer Freezera dostał za zadanie znaleźć żywego Vegetę. Zginął w walce z poszukiwanym Saiyanem - Vegeta pięścią przebił jego brzuch, a on wyleciał do wody. Vegeta miał już ukraść smoczą kulę Gohanowi gdy pojawił się przed nim Oddział Ginyu, na który składali się Kapitan Ginyū, Butter, Recoome, Guldo oraz Jeice. Piątka wojowników Ginyu okazała się dużo silniejsza niż bohaterowie oraz Vegeta. Co prawda pierwszego z nich, manipulującego czasem Guldo, udało im się pokonać, jednak Recoome był już dla nich znacznie za silny, zdołał ich silnie poturbować. Wtedy jednak na Namek przybył Goku - zdążył wyzdrowieć, a w swoim statku miał specjalne warunki do treningu, w tym możliwość zmiany grawitacji, dzięki czemu był znacznie silniejszy niż dotychczas. Bez problemu pokonał Kategoria:Dragon Ball Kategoria:Do przerobienia